


Time after Time

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So I kind of just had this idea randomly to be honest. Essentially Evie is the only one that remembers that her and Mal were not only together but engaged before Malificent used a curse to tear them apart. Each time Evie gets close to getting Mal to remember they are ripped apart again. The only way to break it is to make Mal fall in love with her again. But in every time Mal seems to hate her entirely.  But Evie will not give up until she has the woman she loves again.





	Time after Time

 

 

Evie knew who was behind Mal’s disappearance almost immediately. She wasted no time heading to Maleficent’s castle almost daring anyone to stop her. Calling upon the magic that slumbered inside of her until this very moment. What she had no idea of knowing was that her mother was behind such as well. The two watching her and thinking she would be a force to reckon with if she wasn’t so weak when it came to her love Mal.

 

“Do you want me to stop her?” The guards asked waiting for orders from Malificent but she waved them away. She would face Evie alone and relish in the look on face when she realized her mother’s hand in her own misery. Watching as the Evil Queen left in a puff of smoke and thinking she was weak in her own ways.

 

The doors to the throne room flung upon and she was faced with Evie’s wrath. Malificent simply clapped amused before moving to face her. She could crush her like a bug but that wasn’t what the plan called for. Perhaps another time and place. When she wasn’t working with the Evil Queen to suit her own ends.

 

 

 

 

“Evie. It seems dramatic entrances run in the family.”

“Where is she?”

“Don’t concern your pretty little head about that. If I were you I’d be more worried about having a mother like yours.”

 

 

Evie clenched her jaw at the mention of her mother wondering what Malificent was getting at. Did her mother have a part in stealing Mal from her? If she did there Evie swore to all things evil that there would be no place her mother could hide from her. She would make sure to find her and make her suffer for even thinking of keeping her love from her. Then again Malificent could just be lying and this was all her scheme since she never approved of their relationship. A feeling of dread growing along with the anger burning inside of her and if she had to burn this castle to the ground to get answers she would without hesitation. 

 

 

"What did you do with her?" The question held plenty of venom in her tone since she did not care if Malificent knew she hated her just a bit more with every passing moment. The ring on her finger now feeling that much more heavy. Evie knew she should of went with Mal when she decided to tell her mother of their engagement. Something she was reluctant to do but Evie had talked her into it. Something she was coming to regret since Malificent had used what should of been a moment to bond with her daughter to imprison her somewhere. 

 

 

"I am doing what is best for my daughter. Just like your mother is doing when it comes to you. Honestly Evie did you think I wanted Mal with you?" 

 

 

Sure she knew the answer to that question since Malificent had made her disapproval quite obvious from the moment they first got together. It seemed Malificent thought that Mal could not reach her full potential if she was with her. She did not know her the way Evie did and could not see there was so much more to Mal then met the eye. Even when Mal was at her worst she could see that deep down there was a good person inside of Mal. It was a fight to get past Mal's walls but Evie had done it and she would keep fighting until they were reunited. 

 

 

"I love her and she loves me. That won't ever change. So do your worst but I will have her back with me." 

 

 

"Oh Evie how naive you are. Well since your mother is not here to fill you in I guess I have to. Soon a curse will be cast one that will take us to a completely new time and universe. Mal will not know you and will find you completely repulsive. It will keep tearing you two apart until you can break it. But don't even try. Just admit defeat and forget about Mal." 

 

 

"Never. I will break this curse and then have my revenge against you and my mother if what you say is true." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will span different times and possibly different worlds as well. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
